


Paper Rings

by Toryb



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, ace at game night, alcohol consumption, bisexual icon Nancy Drew WHEN CW, this is based no a taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: i like shiny things but i'd marry you with paper rings.orBess has a crush and doesn't know what to do.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Bess Marvin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Bess’ first wedding was a bit of a nightmare, truthfully. The worst part about it all was that she’d married a straight man. The best part was that he’d been wealthy which was why she said yes in the first place. The beautiful diamond on her finger had been enough to consider her sold the minute he’d asked. Maybe that didn’t make her the best person around but it certainly did make her a Marvin and, well, her friends (probably) wouldn’t judge her for it.

Dating was not exactly her strong suit. Things with Lisbeth had gone south in a bad way, what with running away thanks to the vengeful spirit turned best friend timeshare ghost known as the Aglacea. A full fledged breakup hadn’t really even been necessary. Not showing up to a family dinner, no matter the reason, was as good as a formal conversation. Only it saved them both the “oh no fuck yous” that would inevitably happen in any nasty, painful breakup.

And, well, she tried, really she did. Bess tried to date around but it was hard when all you were doing during your days off (and work days) were chasing down ghosts or missing teenagers. That wasn’t a conducive date environment.

Dating within the group hadn’t been the first thought on her mind. George was taken, Ace was a man (though every day she wished he wasn’t) and Nancy, well...maybe Nancy was just a kind of special she was stupid enough to fall for. Really what kind of idiot goes after a girl like Nancy Drew-the definition of closed off with a tract record of murdered significant others.

Okay just one murdered boyfriend but in Bess’ mind that was one too many.

But the heart wants what the heart wants and hers wanted a certain someone named Nancy. She couldn’t really even tell you when it started, just that it was all at once and so strongly it made her sick to her stomach. Even just seeing the redhead in the locker room at work made her giggle. When they changed she had to avert her eyes lest she catch a glimpse of something that filled her dreams with too much teasing. Not that there wasn’t enough already.

Bess didn’t even know if she was interested in women. So far the only ones she knew about were two boys, Nick and Owen. One of which was, as mentioned before, very dead and also her cousin so it felt extra weird to try a seance to ask him, so it was Nick’s turn to bite the bullet and give her the intel.

“You wanna if Nancy is what?” he asked.

“You know, if she swings a few different ways?”

Nick laughed out loud, “Oh my god are you serious? Do you have a thing for her? That’s dangerous territory my friend.

“I know,” Bess whined, stomping her foot. Someone waved at her from one of her tables and she gave a wave back before turning to Nick again. “Just help me out with this one time, please. I don’t know who else to turn to.”

“Well I wish I had an answer for you but we didn’t really do much talking. That was the problem, remember? That’s always Nancy’s problem.”

Well Nancy’s problem had just become Bess’ problem. She couldn’t hit on her if she didn’t know! That would be incredibly rude and also Bess didn’t even know if she knew how to flirt with someone in a way that wasn’t embarrassingly obvious.

So of course alcohol had to be involved.

She doesn’t even know why they’re celebrating, but they are and it’s nice and it’s fun and it’s completely ghost free aside from George’s tag-a-long but it seems like she’s willing to let them have the night to just let loose. Ace has already won twice because game night Ace does  _ not _ mess around. They’re moving onto monopoly now except if you can’t pay rent you have to take a drink and that is causing everyone a lot of issues as they lose the ability to count and find money. Currently Ace is sitting amongst all of the banking money like a King and every time someone passes “go” they have to ask the money lord for a boon.

And then suddenly Nancy is sitting right next to Bess and they’re both very drunk. She doesn’t know who’s giggling more but Nancy leans forward and says, “Hey can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course you can. You know I love secrets.”

“Alright but you can’t tell anyone this one. I think Bess is really pretty and I want to kiss her.”

Bess turns a bright shade of red and starts to laugh harder than she ever has before. Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the completely giddy feeling that her feelings are reciprocated that makes it seem so amazing but she can’t help but feel on top of the world.

“Then I think you should go on ahead and kiss her, Nancy.”

And then, well, she was.

It didn’t last long and none of their friends seemed to notice the shared moment, but by the tingle on her lips, Bess new that it had happened, and she would remember it for a very long time. Nancy gave her a lazy smile and a wink before picking up the dice and rolling.

“Fuck! Snake eyes again. I have got to have the worst luck.”

“Um excuse me, who’s got the possessed body?”

The night continued as normal but she knew something had changed. Every glance felt like something special and they began sneaking moments throughout the next few weeks until holding hands turned to more kisses and finally someone broke and they were on a date somewhere that wasn’t the Claw in hopes their friends wouldn’t notice. Except Ace who had to help Bess pick out an outfit because how else was she going to look her best and impress Nancy?

It was nice to be able to share these parts of herself that no one else could know with someone. Bess didn’t have to worry about Nancy being weirded out by the freaky ghost stuff because she was the one who attracted the freaky ghost stuff. Every date and every kiss after that solidified that feeling. 

Bess’ first wedding had been awful, but even if she was married with paper rings at her next one, she’d be happier than she ever had before.


End file.
